Who am I?
by minakoS
Summary: I'm Nana, right? No, no...that's not right. Who am I? If I AM Nana, I guess I'm your new classmate. (Death the Kid OC)
1. The beginnings of a kidnapped girl?

"She won't live to see the daylight," a witch informed the demon. The demon, Hatsu, frowned.

"Are you sure, Calli?"

"As sure as I'll ever be. The only solution is to transfer her soul to another body." Hatsu clenched his fist. Life was so cruel. How dare he lose his wife and now his newborn daughter to a disease? The sun was already setting; he was losing time.

"Fine. We need to find a girl to transfer her to."

Rumi grabbed her mom's hand. Her mom smiled and cooed. Such an adorable daughter she had been blessed with! She got up to go get another blanket for Rumi. When she was gone, Hatsu's face appeared at the window. He eyed the young baby in the crib. She looked fine enough, and was a few weeks older than his own girl.

He called Calli over and she used magic to teleport the baby to her arms.

"Sure about this one? I don't think she'll grow up very pretty."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Hastu muttered as they went back to his house. Within an hour, the transfer was complete, albeit there was some complications. Hatsu's daughter, rather than completely taking over Rumi, was merely using the girl as a host. Now Rumi would grow up with another person living in her.

"So, this young girl," Hatsu muttered. "I'll call her...Nana."


	2. Lord Death?

"Is this really right for me, dad?" A young Nana asked. It was her first day at the Death Meister Weapon Academy.

"Of course," Hatsu said, handing her a paper lunch bag. "You'll meet lot's of new friends and learn how to protect yourself. Now scoot, you're about to be late."

"All right, all right. I love you, dad."

"I love you too. Now go!" Nana began her 10 minute walk to the academy, trying to ease her knotted stomach. '_What if they hate me? If I'm not good enough like all the other kids?' _She walked up the tall stair case to enter her impending doom. But first she had to check in with Lord Death. Her dad had warned her about him, calling him mean and untrustworthy.

"Oh, hello! You must be Nana Reed. Are you all set to start today?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"If...if people hate me or something."

"Hate you? Nana, they don't know you. It's up to you to make sure they do, that they know the Nana you want them to know." She slowly smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Death. I'll be on my way now." Now what the hell was her dad talking about being mean?


	3. Suddenly, a gasp!

"Class this is Nana Reed." Some kids muttered hi, but mostly ignored her. "Go, take a seat over there next to Soul," Stein said, pointing to a white haired boy. Quietly, Nana got up the stairs to sit next to this 'Soul.' He glanced at her and gave a small smirk. Looks like it was his lucky day.

A folded paper slid next to Nana's hand. She looked down and opened it.

"Hey." She looked to her left to see Soul wave.

"Hi." And thus began a tennis match of note passing. Eventually the girl next to Soul got upset and hit him with a book.

"Leave Nana alone!" She turned her attention to said girl. "Is he bothering you? Sorry. I'm Maka." Nana nodded. Seems like there wasn't anything to worry about after all!

The class was boring, mostly the students took notes on dissections and drew animal anatomies. Lunch time rolled around and Nana sat next to her two new acquaintances (she couldn't call them friends, not yet.)

Just as she went to bite into her apple, Nana heard a loud gasp.

"Who is this goddess!" She looked up to become face to face with an odd boy. He had three white stripes sticking out against his charcoal hair.

"Oh, great. Look who it is," Soul muttered.


	4. Don't say that!

"May I help you?" She asked, confused. Goddess? She wasn't very pretty, at least according to other guys.

"Yes you can! Please, tell me how to be as symmetrical as you!" the boy wailed. Nana's mind scrambled even more. Maka got up and pulled the boy off Nana, sweat dropping.

"Sorry. This is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. He's really obsessed with things being perfect and symmetric. I guess you fit the bill." Case closed, maybe? Kid wept, eyes shinning with pride.

"It's such an honor to be in your presence, Miss..."

"Nana?"

"Wow, even your name is symmetrical!" He dropped to the ground, sobbing. "And here I am, asymmetrical filth! Such trash that I can't be as perfect as you." Nana rubbed her head, embarrassed.

"But...no one's perfect." Kid shot up.

"Lies!"

"Really, nothing is! My name's not symmetric; It means seven. That's an odd number." He pressed a finger to her lips.

"No, no! Don't say that." Oh dear. This'll be a long year.


	5. Plants galore

"Apartment 2A...2A..." Nana muttered, looking around. She was going to meet her assigned partner Hisao today. He was a weapon that could turn into a kunisagi and a whip.

She reached the door after a few minutes. Three knocks drew the boy out.

"Hello?"

"Hisao-right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who're you?"

"Nana, your new partner." His face lit up.

"Right, right. Come in. Watch your feet," Hisao said, pointing to a big plant to his left. Nana cautiously steeped in, taking in the surroundings. Hisao really seemed to love gardening. Plants sat on practically every surface and even hung from the ceiling.

"So tell me about yourself." Nana rubbed her knee.

"Well, I'm a newbie to the DWMA. My dad insisted I attend classes there." Hisao wiped his nose and began to trip away at a small bonsai tree lying in a fruit bowl.

"Yeah, being a newbie is tough. I got egged on my first day. Man, kids can be pricks." He gave out a bitter laugh. "You don't seem mean, though." He jabbed his scissors in her direction. She flinched.

"Consider yourself ok, partner."


End file.
